


В постели с врагом

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, это в какой-то степени неправильно. Наверное, если бы об этом узнали их начальники, прирезали бы обоих к чертовой матери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В постели с врагом

Наверное, это в какой-то степени неправильно. Наверное, если бы об этом узнали их начальники, прирезали бы обоих к чертовой матери. Но, поскольку ни американское, ни русское правительство об этом не знает, они продолжают жить. Мотаются по свету, как неприкаянные, выполняют порученные им миссии, вызнают секреты других стран, шпионят, продают и покупают информацию. В общем, ведут вполне типичную для людей их профессии жизнь.

И то, что в этой жизни нет места простым человеческим чувствам и слабостям – не их вина.  
Да и их отношения не похожи на обычные. Вряд ли то, что между ними происходит, можно вообще назвать отношениями.  
Каждый раз, когда судьба на пару с приказами вышестоящих лиц заносит их в один город, они знают об этом. Заранее ставят метку, понятную только им, на самом неприметном отеле в какой-нибудь глухомани на окраине города. Хант всегда приезжает первым – американцам в любой точке планеты легче затеряться, чем русским. Он снимает одноместный номер, обязательно с пожарной лестницей под окном или с дверью на черный ход. Осматривает окна, улицу за ними, убеждаясь, что за ним не последовал кто-нибудь из команды. Ставит на окно ночник с бирюзовым абажуром и идет в душ.

Если Итану везет, он успевает помыться перед тем, как в номер с черного хода проскальзывает Анатолий. Если нет, что ж… Значит, сегодня повезло русскому. Сидоров даже не раздевается – зачем, ведь это лишняя потеря времени, - и прямо в одежде забирается в душевую, прижимает мокрого Ханта к стене. Тот иногда успевает обернуться, иногда нет.  
Начинается борьба – настоящее выяснение отношений, драка, в процессе которой агенты успевают переместиться из ванной в комнату, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Они дерутся, но если случайный посетитель их увидит – будет уверен, что они страстно обнимаются. До самой последней минуты не понятно, кто из них сегодня окажется сверху. Чаще всего это русский, несмотря на то, что Итан в какой-то мере превосходит его в физической подготовке. Анатолий роняет американца на узкую кровать и, без всяких прелюдий, впихивает сразу три пальца в подрагивающую от нетерпения задницу. Итан вскрикивает, все ещё пытаясь перевернуться и подмять Сидорова под себя, но тот не дается, уходит от любого удара, ставит блоки и обращает силу удара против самого нападающего, не забывая при этом растягивать нутро американца.  
Вскоре Хант сдается – совсем чуть-чуть раздвигает колени, подпуская русского ближе к себе, не намного – ровно так, чтобы русский не подумал, что Итан против, и не ушел, оборвав свои попытки подчинить американца. А что, один раз он так и сделал – ещё тогда, в Мумбаи, когда Хант лечил сломанную ногу, - он просто встал и ушел, оставив американца наедине со жгучим желанием и жесткой неудовлетворенностью.  
Анатолий держится ровно столько, сколько ему позволяет выучка агента ФБР – и тоже уступает Итану, вытаскивает пальцы из растянутого отверстия и скользит туда сам. Итан исступленно цепляется за широкие плечи Сидорова, отчаянно стонет, но никогда не закрывает глаза – как, впрочем, и сам русский. Даже когда их обоих одновременно накрывает оргазмом, даже тогда они смотрят друг на друга, словно соревнуются, кто первый забудется и сомкнет веки.

Они никогда не засыпают друг при друге – боятся, что другой, пока ты будешь спать, скрутит тебя по рукам и ногам и отправит своим на допрос. Потому что, когда ты в одной постели с врагом, терять бдительность запрещается негласным законом.

Даже если ты отдал бы за это свое звание лучшего агента IMF.


End file.
